Only Know You Love Her When You Let Her Go
by SullyClarke
Summary: It's several years after Anubis House and everyone's favourite couple eventually got together. Jerome and Mara are inseparable, always there for each other. What if an accident causes their relationship to end? How ill they cope?


Only Know You Love Her When You Let Her Go.

**Hey guys I'm back! So I got the idea for this while watching Coronation Street basically it's the whole Sunita storyline. (It's only on in the UK and Ireland so to the readers elsewhere you wouldn't get this) The story is just loosely based on the Corrie storyline. So unlike my usual stories this is not Jamber (surprise surprise!) it's actually Jara. I'm actually really like them now, all because of stuckbeingrachel (I love her stories and most of them are Jara so I kinda ship them now!) So now on with the story!**

Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis

June 3rd 2020

He remembered her accident like it was only yesterday. But it was nearly 3 months ago. She was cruelly taken away from him. It wasn't fair, he kept telling himself. Why her? Why not me? Why not someone else? he asked himself over and over through out the day.

It was just another normal day. Mara and Jerome were walking down town looking around. They decided to pop into a little café for a cup of coffee. They spent ages talking about they're wedding and honeymoon, news and Amber and Alfie's recent engagement. Neither could really believe it! After they left the café, the couple decided to go down to the pier and go for a walk. They strolled along hand in hand. And to anyone who passed, they were the picture of happiness. Most would say they were still in the 'Honeymoon Phase', despite the fact their honeymoon was in July of last year. A mere 7 months ago! They finished their walk along the pier and turned back and headed back to their car, a little Mini Cooper. It was a bit on the small side for Jerome height wise when he drove it, but it was Mara's baby so he did anything but complain. As Mara and Jerome crossed the road to return into the car park, someone called Jerome's name. Jerome turned back to see who was calling him but he couldn't see anyone. Mara walked ahead not knowing that Jerome had turned around. Out of the blue, a car came speeding out of nowhere and hit Mara sending her flying into the air. Jerome turned around just to see Mara hit the ground.

"Mara!" Jerome yelled at the top of his lungs, running to her aid.

"Mara dear, are you okay? Mara can you hear? Please Mara just say something please!" Jerome said sobbing.

Everything went silent. People came running over to see if the girl was okay. Luckily, a doctor who was off-duty came running over to Mara's aid. An ambulance soon arrived and whisked Mara off to the hospital. Jerome asked to go with Mara in the ambulance, but he wasn't allowed in. Jerome drove Mara's Mini to the hospital, his mind focused on Mara.

At the hospital, Mara had several tests to determine her condition. She had a broken arm as she landed on her arm. She had a fractured skull and brain damage. Her condition wasn't very good but she was stable. Jerome wasn't allowed to see Mara for quite sometime, so he took the time to ring his friend from Anubis, his Dad and Poppy and Mara's parents. The waiting room was filled with all of Mara's nearest and dearest. A doctor arrived in and everyone stood up.

"Well how is she?" Jerome asked.

"Could you come with me please, Mr. Clarke," said the doctor.

Jerome walked out of the room, very tense when all of a sudden Amber stood up.

"Jerome, tell us as soon as you have news,"

"Ya. I will Ambs."

Jerome walked into Mara's room and sat down in the chair by her bed. He held her small hand in his large one. As he clutched his wife's hand, several tears fell down his cheek.

"Mr. Clarke Mar-" the doctor started

"Please, call me Jerome."

"Jerome, I must tell you that Mara is very ill"

"But she will live won't she" interrupted Jerome.

The doctor was silent.

"She will be okay!" Jerome cried.

"We don't know Jerome. Time will tell. She has a fractured skull and severe brain-damage. If, and I mean if Mara is to make a full recovery, it will take a long time before she is back to the way she was before the crash." said the doctor.

"I'll take good care of her, she'll make a full recovery" Jerome promised.

"Even if she does get better, she is going to be in Intensive Care for quite a while for observations" said the nurse.

Jerome started balling crying. The doctor left the room so Jerome could have some privacy.

"Hey Mars. You okay? Don't worry the doctor's are doing all they can to make you better. You'll be back on your feet in no time. I promise. I'm sorry for not looking out for you. I feel terrible. Surely there is more I could have done. If only I was where you are now. And you were here talking to me. Amber's worried sick about you. Who would have thought, eh? Everyone is outside. Alfie, Amber, Mara, Eddie, Patricia, Fabian, Nina and Joy. Mick's not here though. I rang him and he said he'd come, maybe later you never know.

Mars please get better. You're so young. You have so much still to do. We have to live while we're young!" Jerome smiled to himself. "You used to love that song. 1 Direction sang it didn't they? How you used to love 1 Direction and especially Harry. I never understood why you liked him. But I let you to it.

Itwas only a short time ago we talked about having kids. Only a few hours ago in the café. You want 2 girls, Ella and Cara you wanted to call them. I want 2 kids too but I want 1 girl and 1 boy. The girl I would call her Emily and the boy would be Jack. But no matter whether it's a boy or a girl, we won't mind as long as it's happy and healthy. And it's a Clarke of course. It would be nice to have a daughter to spoil. And with a son, he may inherit my love for Formula 1. Then again it could go the other way round.

After several hours of talking, the doctor came into Jerome again.

"Jerome, shouldn't you go home now? Get some sleep. Maybe a bite to eat or a shower perhaps? I know it's hard but you'll feel better. If Mara's condition changes, I will ring you right away!"

" Really?"

The doctor nodded.

"Okay. I'll come and see her tomorrow"

"Okay Jerome. You go get a good nights sleep and a bite to eat."

"Bye" said Jerome kissing Mara on her forehead before leaving her room.

At home in his apartment, Mick Campbell was fuming. How on earth could Jerome let Mara get hurt. Mick was still angry at Mara, nearly 10 years later for dumping him for Clarke. He hated Mara still for dumping him, but he hated Jerome for being married for Mara. He decided to go to the hospital and see how she was. He left his house and went into his garage and hopped into his Ford. He arrived at the hospital 10 mins later. He found Mara's room but popped into the waiting room to see if anyone from Anubis House was there. But to his surprise, no one was there. He looked at his watch. It was 9:30. They must have gone home by now he thought to himself. He went into Mara's room and sat down. It broke his heart to see her there. There was wires hooked up to numerous machines, there was tubes coming out of her body and it really broke his heart. He sat in the little chair by her bedside and thoughts were whizzing round his head. He realised he still had feelings for her but he soon forgot that. He got so angry and he decided to leave. He stood up and looked at her, his fists clutched to stop him from doing something he would regret. He looked at the machines surrounding her bedside and he walked over to them. He reached over and flicked the switch on her life support machine. All of a sudden alarms started to go off and Mick made a run for it. As soon as Mick left, several doctors and nurse rushed to Mara's aid. Nobody saw Mick leaving so it was a shock to everyone to find the life support machine was turned off. Dr. Hale, the doctor who Jerome had been talking to about Mara's condition rang Jerome.

"Hello," Jerome said answering the phone.

"Jerome, it's Dr. Hale. Could you come to the hospital as soon as possible, please?"

"Is she okay, please say she's okay," pleaded Jerome

"We need to talk to you. Something very serious has happened."

"Okay I'll be there as soon as possible!" said Jerome panicking.

In Dr. Hale's room, sat a panicking Jerome and an empty chair. After about 5 mins of twiddling his thumbs, Jerome turned around to see Dr. Hale coming in the door.

"Well, is she okay?" Jerome said standing up.

"Jerome, shortly after you left Mara's life support machine was turned off. Luckily, we got the alarm straight away. We tried our very best to save her Jerome but I'm afraid she didn't make it. I'm so very sorry Jerome."

"But... But she can't be she was fine when I left!" cried Jerome.

"Is there anyone who visited Mara after you left?" Asked Dr. Hale.

"No, not that I know of," replied Jerome. "Why do you ask such a question?"

"We think your wife's life support machine was turned off deliberately," said the doctor.

"What! Why would someone do such a thing?"

"Jerome, did anyone have anything against Mara?"

"No. Not at all! Why do you ask?"

"Well, a young man was seen leaving Mara's room just after the alarm signalled that her life support machine had been switched off. He was said-"

"How do you know it was a he?" Asked Jerome.

"The witness said it looked like a male so we are assuming that he's male. Anyway, he was said to be about 5 foot 8, blonde hair, blue eyes wearing a navy hoodie and jeans. Do that sound like a description of anyone you know?"

"No, not that I can think of," whispered Jerome.

"Okay. Well if you think of anyone talk to the police. Right, would you like to see your wife now?"

"Yes," whispered Jerome barely audible.

"Mara I'm so sorry. I could have saved you. You could still be here if I hadn't had been so careless. You were so young Mars. We're not even married a year. We had so much planned. We wanted to travel the world, have kids, and so much else. And now I'll have to do it alone. I don't want to do that, Mars. They were all the plans we made for us. As a couple to do over the years. But now, all the plans are gone. Gone out the window. Please Mara. Please just forgive me. I am so so sorry," Jerome said sinking to his knees. "Please, please forgive me" he said sobbing. Jerome spent the next hour crying on his knees. Dr. Hale came in after a while to see if he was still there. She saw him crying on his knees. She didn't know whether to leave him, or go and comfort him. She decided to leave him. She didn't want to make things more difficult for him. He really loved her, didn't he? she thought to herself. The poor thing. As she left the room on the radio across the room was Let Her Go by Passenger.

Only know you've been high when your feeling low,

Only hate the road when your missing home

Only know you love her when you let her go,

And you let her go.

It was Mara's funeral 4 days later. The church was packed. All of Mara's nearest and dearest were there along with her parents, her friends from Anubis House and John and Poppy Clarke. The church was covered in white lilies, Mara's favourite. Jerome was devastated. It was only 7 months prior that they had gotten married in this church, surrounded by many of the people that were here today for her funeral. After the mass, Jerome went up and said a few words.

"Mara was a beautiful girl. She was my world. 8 years we've been together. Married for not even 1. Life is short. People used always tell me that. I ignored them. But now, I know it's true. The day of her accident, we went to a little café, we were talking for ages. And we made a list of things we wanted to do over the next few years. Top of our priorities was to have children, but now that's not going to happen. I'll never forget, shortly after Mara died I heard Let Her Go. And one line in particular stood out for me, and that was 'Only know you love her when you let her go' And it's now, when she's gone I know I really only loved her when she's gone. He was crying so much at the end, his last sentence was so hard to understand.

He came off the alter and walked down the aisle to where his friends were sitting. He hugged Alfie and started crying on his shoulder. Amber came up and patted Jerome on the back telling him everything was going to he okay.

The 6 men carrying Mara's coffin went up to the alter and each one placed a red rose into her coffin. They closed the coffin and then hoisted it up onto their shoulders. Mara's father, Francis, her brother, Jerome, Alfie, Eddie and her cousin walked out of the church with Mara's coffin, with Mara's favourite song, Don't Speak by No Doubt playing in the background. Jerome burst into tears and he was inconsolable. The words on Don't Speak were like the soundtrack to the funeral.

You and Me,

We used to be together,

Everyday together, always,

I really feel that I'm losing my best friend

I can't believe this could be the end.

It looks as though you're letting go

And if it's real well I don't want to know.

The two were always together. Best of friends always there for the other as a shoulder to cry on. Or in their case, a shoulder to laugh on. Jerome couldn't accept that this was the end. The end of their relationship. The end of an era. They had to let go. But as the song goes, you only know you love her when you let her go.

That's it guys! I only realised now, that this doesn't really have much to do with Coronation Street :| well lets just say I got the idea from it. I hope you enjoyed this. I wrote awfully fast, it took about 24 hours, which actually is shockingly fast as usually it takes a few day or even weeks to write. If your wondering about the names, I just love the name Ella, one of my friends called Cara (but spelt differently) and I got Emily and Jack came from Revenge. (I am obsessed with it. I'm still in shock about Amanda. We're only like half-way through Season 2 and it is shamazeballs!) So I was thinking to have a second part to this, probably about how Jerome copes with Mara's death. Secondly, I was thinking that I will start taking requests for stories/couples. First of all I WILL NOT WRITE SMUT. Second, please try not to include Willow or KT. I haven't seen Season 3 yet, it's starting April 15th here so don't worry there won't be any spoilers.

I really hope you enjoyed this story. Feel free to leave a review or send me a PM. I love to hear feedback. Feel free to leave constructive criticism or ideas for what you'd like for the next chapter/s. So for now,

Slán

SullyClarke xx

By the way, slán is Irish for bye. If you don't already know I'm Irish!


End file.
